Techniques relating to device cooperation have conventionally been proposed. An example of such techniques is a device cooperation technique based on a device cooperation rule (for example, a cooperation rule) composed of a condition clause and an execution clause in which if music is played, lighting equipment is turned on, or if light equipment is turned off, music playback is stopped.